Arual Evenstar
by Faith Law
Summary: Elrond's youngest daughter feels imprisoned in Rivendell. She runs away to meet her best friend Legolas, but what she didn't realise was Elrond was keeping her in Rivendell for a good reason. A reason between life and death; love and despair.
1. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Elrond gazed into her deep, dark eyes, and placed his scarred hand on her rosy, flawless cheek. She swallowed, as she knew what was to come.  
  
"Arual, did you not listen to me the first time we conversed?" he asked her gravely.  
  
"Yes, father. I did hear you. But you do not understand. I yearn to explore the surrounding world. There are things I have yet to see." She turned, Elrond's arm dropping, and gazed out of the open window, a breeze rippling through her long, dark hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. "I wish to travel to Lothlorien, to Mirkwood to visit my dear friend Legolas. I'd like to see the Hobbits."  
  
"Elves from Lothlorien and Mirkwood visit you frequently, my dear. Why must you yearn for more than you have already? And there is plenty of time for you to travel - just when you are older."  
  
Arual turned back to her father, her face in despair. "Why must it be when I am older? Why not now, whilst my young heart yearns it so? I have heard so many tales of the surrounding lands. Of the little Hobbits, in the Shire. I would give up everything I live for here to travel," her eyes shone, her delicate hands clasped together in front of her.  
  
"You would leave even your own father to go all over Middle-Earth, when you would get bored within a month? What has Legolas been telling you?" Elrond looked down at his youngest daughter sternly.  
  
"Father! You know that is not what I meant-"  
  
"Then what did you mean, Arual? I have no time for your nonsense!"  
  
"It is anything but nonsense! You talk like I have no mind of my own - like Legolas is the one who controls my desires," Arual began to weep with frustration. "I love you more than anything, father. You know that. But you do not own me. You have me under constant guard - I feel like a prisoner."  
  
"You are my daughter, Arual. I do not lock you up! You are free to wonder the pinewoods, so long as you are guarded. And that is not so that you can't run away from me, or because I feel powerful keeping you under surveillance - it is to keep you safe. It would break my heart for anything to happen to you," Elrond's expression did not change, whereas Arual's tears were running freely.  
  
"And it breaks my heart to see Legolas and the other elves ride into the distance, visiting other folk, to observe their homes and make new friends, whilst I am here. I get so lonely."  
  
"The roads are perilous. You wouldn't be able to handle it. Besides, you have many friends here at Rivendell."  
  
"Father - please let me go. Just to Mirkwood, and Legolas will make sure that I am kept safe. He can be trusted-"  
  
"No he can not! I do not like the thought of your safety in the hands of Legolas Greenleaf! We shall discuss the matter no further. You shall stay here." Elrond turned, and reached for the door. Just as he was about to exit, he heard a mutter from Arual.  
  
"I shall not."  
  
Elrond turned back, and closed the door.  
  
"What did you just say, Arual?"  
  
"I said; I shall not stay here. You have no power over me. I shall leave in a week, when Legolas shall collect me," Arual told him, her head cocked up.  
  
"Arual - if I ever here you talk to me like that again, you shall be severely punished," Elrond warned her. "Now get ready for bed."  
  
"I mean it, father. I am leaving Rivendell."  
  
"You shall not! For your cheek, you shall stay in these grounds for one month. For meals, you shall come to the dining room, formally dressed. There will be no visitors for that amount of time, and all of this tat-" he gestured to Arual's collection of objects Legolas had given to her from where he had ventured. "Shall be got rid of. It does not do well to dwell on dreams."  
  
"You would not be so cruel-" began Arual.  
  
"It is not cruelty! They will be removed in the morning. Now get some rest," Elrond exited her room. 


	2. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 2

Arual scanned the many shelves of flotsam and jetsam collected by Legolas from each place that he visited. Among them was the fang of a dragon once slain, a bow and quiver laden with arrows, and, her favourite, a precious white jewel upon a delicate chain presented to her by none other than Legolas' dear friend, Gimli son of Gloin.  
  
Her dark eyes nestled on the necklace. Unconsciously, she fingered the jewel, and gracefully lifted it. She slipped it around her neck, fastened it, and perfected it upon her chest.  
  
Then she lifted herself, and stepped onto the first shelf, then the second, grasping the bow and quiver on the third shelf up. Clasping them to her chest, she clambered down, and laid them beside her feet, forming a small pile. To them she added a small dagger in its sheath, named Dagdar, and a map of Middle-Earth from the elves of Lothlorien.  
  
The rest would be gotten rid of by her father.  
  
She lifted the pile awkwardly, and slid them underneath her four-poster bed, where they would be safe.  
  
Then she changed, and tucked herself into bed. As she lay, she slipped into her thoughts, and then eventually into sleep.  
  
The sounds of birds chirping outside her bedroom window woke Arual. A parched tongue licked pale lips, and long lashes parted to reveal dark eyes. She lay motionless, forming what would happen through the day. She would walk gracefully to breakfast, and then Percy would join her in rowing on the river that ran through the heart of Rivendell, then-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, it opened, and Percy, full name Persevore, her fathers' employee poked his head through the crack.  
  
"Arry - your father wants me to get rid of all the gifts Legolas has presented to you. I apologise - you realise this is not my doings?"  
  
Arual sat up, and seeing through the slits of her eyelids, she saw her friend and smiled. His wicked green eyes' vision was often disrupted by the strands of red hair at his hairline, which he had cut short. The rest of his hair was tied back in the usual elf fashion.  
  
"He will want you to take them to him so he can destroy them himself. I do not blame you," Arual assured him.  
  
Percy nodded and left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Arual. I have sent Persevore to rid your room of that tat from the Shire," said Elrond sternly.  
  
"Yes, father. I know. And he sends his deepest apologies," said Arual coolly, helping herself to breakfast that lay on the elegant table, and taking a seat.  
  
Elrond inhaled deeply. Arual was too headstrong to know of the perils that awaited the years ahead. Though, not many people did, for many people thought no harm would come to them once the one ring had been destroyed. But Sauron has his ways - and even though the soul of him was taken from the ring, it did not mean that it was fully inexistent.  
  
"Persevore and I shall row down the river this morning." Arual told her father. She braced herself for what may come. It came.  
  
"No you will not. I know he has full confidence in you, and you will leave him to wonder alone. Arual - I know you too well. You shall stay in Rivendell until I see fit."  
  
Arual's eyes did not leave her fathers' until another, blonde, elf entered the room to eat. She quickly looked at her food, sat, and ate in silence. 


	3. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 3

And so it was. Arual was kept inside Rivendell, although, she had said not one word to her father since that one morning, which she knew distressed him. Most of the time she sat on the bridge overlooking the river, her legs dangling over the white foam from the waterfall.  
  
One morning, she was doing just this. Dawn had just passed, and Arual was bored. An open book was upturned beside her, but it was only about the craftsmanship of elves. There were no tales from distant lands - no excitement, no adventure.  
  
"Arual?" asked a soft voice behind her.  
  
Instantly, he knew who it was.  
  
"Lexis!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The elf smiled, his weary face full of burdens. He placed her on her feet, and bent down to meet her eyes.  
  
"I have some business to discuss with your father. But, Arual, what are you doing here? Don't you normally drag poor Persevore into the pinewoods?" he chuckled, showing white, even teeth.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Father won't let me go."  
  
Alexis' face dropped. "Already?" he muttered.  
  
He straightened up, looking around. "It cannot be. It is too quick. Not yet. Not yet."  
  
"What is it?" Arual called, but Alexis was hurrying to the building to talk with her father.  
  
Arual turned back to the river, sighing heavily. She swung her bare legs backwards and forwards. Father never told her anything. If he did she may be a little more lenient, but he always hid her from the truth - and she got frustrated.  
  
She decided no go inside and eavesdrop on her fathers' conversation with Alexis. Wrong, she knew, but she needed to know what she was being shielded from. She left the book where it was, and headed towards her fathers' council circle, where her father took guests and relatives to discuss important matters that Arual was not concerned with. Until now.  
  
* * *  
  
Arual sat on the floor, her back against the wall that separated her from Alexis and her father. It took a time for her ears to focus on just their voices, for the surrounding sounds, mostly from the kitchen, were distracting, but she finally got there.  
  
".following me on my way over here. They couldn't be seen, but the evil can be felt." Alexis broke off.  
  
"Arual wanted to venture with Legolas across Middle-Earth. I couldn't let her, not with the."  
  
"I think the conclusion is some evil has returned. must be informed"  
  
"I shall call a council. Can I count on you to call the possible attendants? I have some research to attend to."  
  
A loud crash startled Arual from listening in on the conversation. Her eyes darted over to the entrance of the kitchen, and thought it a good idea to scarper.  
  
* * *  
  
Arual sat cross-legged on her bed, examining Dagdar from every angle and caressing the carvings within it's handle, the steel gleamed in the dusk's light when she unsheathed it.  
  
An almost silent knock reacted in her tucking the dagger under her bed, and looking up. Her father, his face grave, entered. He perched on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Is there something wrong, father?"  
  
"Arual - I apologise for being so harsh yesterday eve-"  
  
Arual's eyes scanned the empty shelves where her presents once belonged. Her room felt empty - not lived in without them. She felt she didn't belong in there, and her heart raced.  
  
Nothing was hers. Apart from the objects under her bed, now including the necklace which she had hidden under the mattress, should the others be found, nothing was hers.  
  
The books, the bed, the desk didn't should out loud; 'this is Arual's room.'  
  
She almost choked. If she didn't belong here - where did she belong? Not with her father, no, but with Legolas. 


	4. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 4

Her father kissed her forehead before exiting. Arual lay, too nauseated to think of her fathers' apology. It had dawned on her - in the subtlest way - that she did not belong in Rivendell. She would leave. Soon.  
  
Alexis was staying with her father, and she knew his physical power was far beyond hers, so she must leave at dusk, when he would most likely to be reading. He had informed her of his 'me' time - which had puzzled her. Why not have 'me' time all the time?  
  
Tomorrow she would help in the kitchen and sneak lembas out - for her journey. She had been looking at the map frequently in the past two days, and had estimated Legolas would be Carrock. It would take her four days to meet up with him - then he would send a message to her father, and take her with him. It would be a wonderful adventure.  
  
* * *  
  
Percy sneaked up behind Arual - who was slicing the bread - and lifted her off her feet. She gave a yelp of surprise as he swung her around and around.  
  
"Perce! Let go!"  
  
He did as she said, and she held the long knife before her, as if to pounce. He did a mock show of terror.  
  
"Not funny." A grin spread across her face.  
  
"Sorry. Wotcha doing?"  
  
"Slicing bread." Arual's accent was much more posh than Percy's, and she used it to patronise him.  
  
"Wanna do something? I have the rest of the day off, and I want to spend it with the stupidest person here. Besides me, of course.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Arual, turning back to the bread. "Celeblare isn't here."  
  
Percy stifled a snigger. Celeblare was their 'worst enemy', who they waged war against. When Elrond was not in Rivendell, course. Her twin, Celeblain, was always on their team. Arual had had a bit of a 'thing' for him when they were younger.  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Ok - give me five minutes to get changed, and I'll meet you entrance hall. I want to practice my archery," and with that, she left the bread as it was, and ran towards her room, careful not to let the lembas hidden in her gown be seen. That was close. Percy had come in just as she had hidden them.  
  
* * *  
  
Arual shoved the lembas under her bed, and retrieved the bow and quiver. She would have to get used to using them. 


	5. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 5

Her hair, black as darkness, rippled in the wind. She drew back the string, on which the arrow was attached. Her eyes focused on the pinpoint of the middle of the target. All her senses were alert to distractions.  
  
Something tickled her neck, her hand shifted, the arrow flew.  
  
Arual's face fell.  
  
"How could I have missed!" she cried in despair.  
  
Percy, who had gone back to counting the arrows, looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You didn't," he said. "That was perfect."  
  
"No it wasn't! That's half an inch from the centre!"  
  
Percy studied her from narrowed eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she muttered, turning away. He seized her arm.  
  
"What the fuck are you planning, Arry?"  
  
They stood, his hand holding her arm, her body facing away from him, his head reaching towards her.  
  
Her face instantly changed. Her eyes became wildfire, her tongue an audible path of her thoughts.  
  
"Never grab me! Ever! Don't you talk down to me, you little fuck! I don't have to explain myself to you! You have no authority over me!"  
  
He collapsed on the brink of the bank that led to the river. She flopped next to him.  
  
"Don't question me."  
  
They both lay in unison, gazing at the brilliant white clouds.  
  
"You'd never get so paranoid usually. Probably just swear at me."  
  
She grinned, and so did he. They both shifted onto their sides; she on her left and he on his right.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just not exactly getting on with father at the moment."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
She laughed, and his eyes became intense. She stroked the loose strand of red hair behind his ear, her eyes appearing to have no emotion.  
  
He put his hand on her cheek, and she jerked back. Hastily, she stood, brushing herself down.  
  
"We- we'll be late for dinner if we don't hurry!"  
  
She collected her bow and quiver as Percy stood.  
  
"Arry-" he began apologetically. He dropped his arms in failure.  
  
Arual disappeared into the building.  
  
"I'll always be here for you," he whispered, as a warm tear fell.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm so sorry," Arual whispered, looking back over her shoulder. She was leaving that night.  
  
She made up a story that she felt ill and wanted to get rest, and spent the rest of the day anticipating dusk. She dropped off from time to time, others she studied the map, and also weeping. Weeping for her love of her best friend, Legolas, and also Percy, who she did and didn't want.  
  
Her chest tightened as it slowly began to darken. She stretched. As soon as she was out of sight of anyone in the grounds, she would have to run with all her might, for as long as possible.  
  
Her anxiousness was apparent in all of her movements. She shifted from foot to foot, scratched her arms, neck, legs. Paced up and down, jumped on the spot punching the air and kicking in between.  
  
Her anxiety, however, would have been intensified if only she knew what was to happen. If only she hadn't the guts to run into what she would. Nothing would have happened, and life would have progressed peacefully. 


	6. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Arual?"  
  
The soft voice of her father. She turned, panic rising in her chest.  
  
"I heard about the falling out with Persevore," he spoke gravely.  
  
She almost doubled over and giggled. Oh, how she loved Percy. Her heart skipped a beat. But was it love - or just gratefulness?  
  
"Erm . yes. Something like that," she muttered.  
  
"He's very upset about it. I think you ought to go down and talk to him. He's a very nice boy."  
  
Oh Jesus he's hinting at me, Arual thought. Her father had never agreed with her 'thing' with Celeblain.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Arual - you must talk. It does not do well to keep your feelings to yourself-"  
  
You wanna know my fuckin' feelings? Well, my dear old father, I'm pissing off. Off with my best friend Lego. And I know you are jealous, and what you ought to know is that I wouldn't give a rat's ass. You bore me with your crafts and business of Middle-Earth. Why should it involve me - YOU caused it.  
  
"I know, father. But it was Percy who began the argument."  
  
"Arual! You began an argument with me not so long ago! I think you had better get used to apologising to people you have hurt."  
  
Their eyes - both black - were locked.  
  
"Close the door on your way out," she snarled.  
  
Elrond left, and Arual slung herself over her bed, where she lay, motionless for a while. She was leaving her home life with both her father and friend angry with her. Serves them right, Arual thought, and settled for sleep before she did leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Night. Arual's eyes reflected the dotted stars in the sky as she lifted herself flawlessly onto the banister surrounding the porch outside her room. A 40-foot drop. The rope was around her waist on one end and attached to the banister on the other in an instant. Hoisting her rucksack on her back, then stepped off the five-inch wide banister, and fell. As she was about to smash into the paved ground, she straitened, landing on her small feet.  
  
She yanked the rope to the side, and it fell like a tossed serpent. She caught it, looped it, and lifted over her head, wearing it like a sash. Then, yanking the cloak out of her bag, she draped it over her body, shielding herself from prying eyes. And, faster than she could have ever before, though not matching her imagination, she sprinted up the bank to the boundaries of the pinewoods, which seemed immensely more dense than she could have anticipated.  
  
She lay on her stomach, her back arched, observing the woods, which she was about to pass through. One utter came from her lips; "shit." 


	7. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 7

Percy was perched on the end of his bed, wiping the tears away with the back of his left hand. Why did he do that? He had scared the living hell out of his best friend, and seized her! How long would it be before Elrond was informed? Elrond was the most protective parent Percy had ever met - or heard of.  
  
Percy would never be able to get another job if he was dismissed. He couldn't read or write, and with the added reputation of using his strength on a female elf, his chances were minute.  
  
But no one knew how strong Arual was - both mentally and physically. She had wrestled him to the ground many times, and even when she hadn't she'd put up a good fight. Her speech was that of Alexis - the wisest elf Percy knew. She could confuse anyone with her vocabulary. She would smirk at him when he looked at her in perplexity.  
  
And the looks she gave him. He knew she was too good for him; his colleagues had made him know. But how he wanted to ride alongside her, hold her as he lifted her down from her horse, walk alongside one another in silence. They both liked it that way - there was no need to talk about how they were there for one another. They just knew.  
  
And now she would never forgive him. He had gone to kiss her. The look of utter disgust on her face flashed in front of his eyes. He snapped them shut, but she reappeared. Her mesmerising eyes, fragranced, soft hair which he had hidden his face in last Summer when they had played on the corn fields, her womanly figure at such a young age, and perky, red lips which he desired in agony.  
  
"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about that elf-girl."  
  
Percy looked up so abruptly his neck snapped. Saeith - a chef who worked full-time, as did Percy, was tending to his bed, ready for when he would use it that night.  
  
"I think I'm in love with her," Percy muttered.  
  
"'Course you do. Felt it myself, when I was not much older than you. But let me tell you this, my lad; it passes. Others will come - and go. She'll always be in your heart, because it's your first love, but it will stop hurting."  
  
Percy's face flushed, and he shifted just as Saeith parked his enormous backside next to him. Saeith was half man - half hobbit. He was Arual's height.  
  
"I remember my first." Saeith's eyes glazed. "She was so - beautiful. Just a regular girl, I'll say that. But to me she seemed more than any wizard or elf. She was no airy-fairy type," he waved his hand in the air, signalling the unimportance of any other creature in Middle-Earth.  
  
"We spent ten years together. That's nothing to you - but those were the best years I ever witnessed. Her lips -," his eyes closed in pleasure. Percy's eyes widened. He didn't need that much information.  
  
Saeith seemed to snap back into the real world. "Then - she died. Murdered."  
  
Percy choked back a sob. He was anticipating that was what would happen to Arual and himself. Up until the murder.  
  
"I have never had better. I'm ugly, see," Percy smiled, showing no teeth. He couldn't argue. "Don't pity me - never bothered me. That's cos I had Jess."  
  
"She sounds wonderful," Percy whispered.  
  
"Ar, she was! And this Arual! Tomorrow - you are gonna march right up to that girl. Promise her the world, and you're gonna kiss her."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are, sunshine. She's a guddun. I know people think her as haughty - but you can see past that. You miss the flaws when you're in love. She's a good choice. You go get her while you can. Before she gets with that Celeblain. You love her, you tell her!"  
  
Percy sighed heavily.  
  
"Okaay!"  
  
Saeith clapped him on the back so hard he almost chucked up his dinner.  
  
"Good on yer, son." 


	8. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 8

The first to rise on that morning of 13th September were the kitchen staff. They, of course, did not look in on Arual. They were stationed on another floor on the other side of the building, many on a floor underneath the kitchen. They saw the beginning of the sun, preparing food for that mornings' breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, Elrond was awake. He was in his study, researching old scrolls of the time of the Ruling Ring. Arual clouded his thoughts. They needed to talk, and he was putting it off. So when Percy knocked softly on the door and poked his head through to see if there was anything he could do for his employer, Elrond told him to wake Arual and inform her that she would be at breakfast half an hour later. Reluctantly, Percy went. No breakfast was eaten in Rivendell that morning, however. Percy stumbled into Elrond's study for a second time, and uttered two simple words that triggered sheer panic that morning; "She's gone." Elrond's first impression was that Arual had gone early that morning to practice archery or sit and daydream. He strolled out of the building with young Percy at his side, and they separated.  
  
* * *  
  
Percy was skimming the boundaries of the pinewoods, not believing Arual would have gone through them. Oh, how wrong he was. He came to a thorned bush, plucked a piece of elven cloth dripped with blood. That's when he screamed - no, shrieked for Elrond.  
  
The wiser elf sprinted up the bank to him, absolute terror on his face when he glanced at the cloth in Percy's hand having spasms of panic.  
  
"Come with me, boy." Elrond ordered him, taking him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him back down the bank.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond was bent, his eye level with those of the younger elf. His scarred hands were grasping Percy's face, thumbs in front of his ears, fingers curled around his neck.  
  
"Listen to me. Go into that building and you shout hell on earth until you meet Alexis. Tell him to follow me through the pinewoods and to gather the biggest group of males he can, got it?"  
  
Percy, wide-eyed and pale-skinned, nodded furiously. He turned and sprinted clumsily into the building, Elrond followed him, but only draw a sword from the rack just inside the door. He took off, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The blood on the cloth was still tacky, more red that maroon. She hadn't passed through the woods - abducted or willingly - that long ago. Elrond thought his little girl had a chance to be found.  
  
Percy was stood in the centre of the hall, where his voice would echo up the spiral staircase. He hollered louder than he had ever hollered in his entire life.  
  
"'LEXIIIS!" His voice repeated four times after, making the elves and other Middle-Earth creatures in the rooms wonder out on the landing to see what was going on. "ALEXIS!" Percy's voice broke into screech. His heart was wrenching agonisingly.  
  
"What is it, Percy?" Alexis' calm voice floated through the air. Percy turned to him.  
  
"Alexis-" tears soaked his cheeks and his breathing had become retching sounds. "Arual - she's . she's gone. Elrond followed through . pinewoods."  
  
Cold sweat was pouring off Percy's face, and he fainted. Alexis caught him in one arm, and spoke to the creatures observing from the landing.  
  
"You." He pointed at a woman at the foot of the staircase. "He's having a panic attack. Take care of him-" the woman hurried over, took Percy and lay him on the floor, other women and female elves rushing to help. "All you males - get your weapons. Follow me!" 


	9. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 9

"ARUAL! ARU-AL, I'm sorry!" Elrond whispered that last part. He fell to his knees in exasperation, his head in one hand. He hadn't any idea which way he was to go. He couldn't think logically.  
  
He heard someone sprinting towards him from behind. He looked back, hopeless. Alexis jogged up to him, his breathing heavy.  
  
"I .. I don't know what way to go," Elrond spoke in a small, failed voice. It was as if he'd lost his way.  
  
Alexis stood beside his old friend, and helped him stand. His arm under that of Elrond's, his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Be strong," he muttered. "For her."  
  
There was a large crowd of creatures on their tail. A splash of blood on a leaf guided their way Northeast. Alexis lead them, his sword drawn. Percy ran with them, still feeling nauseous but sprinting all the same. Saeith was also among them; his eyes kept darting over to Percy, ready should he be needed.  
  
* * *  
  
They came to a clearing, lathered in blood. Many of the creatures had to turn back and relieve themselves of their breakfasts. Arual's white dress had been strewn across a decaying log. Percy began to fall, but Saeith held him up with a huge hand. Elrond dived forwards, seizing the dress and holding it to his face. There were only a few splashes of blood on it, and Elrond stared at it with wide eyes. The onlookers could come to the only conclusion that Arual was dead - their hearts and stomachs dreading finding her body.  
  
It was then they heard the scream. 


	10. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 10

Arual scrambled to her feet. Somehow fleeing through the pinewoods did not seem such a wise idea. But she couldn't back out now. Not now that she had come so far. She stood, teeth clenched, fists clenched. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she went forwards into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
The familiarity of the undergrowth stroked her ankles as she passed. The smell that reminded her so visually of times with Percy; how they had played between the pine trees and lay upon the floor, giggling then quietening. At those times Arual's mind had certainly been in far places, exploring and travelling. Arual walked at a leisurely pace, her mind in the past for the time being. She came to the stream and sat of the moss that carpeted the bank; fingers fiddling with Dagar's handle, it's blade sheathed within her shoe. I was here she sat; time and time again, when she and her father had argued, when her brother had left Rivendell despite her pleading for him to stay and when her mother had died twenty years ago. Percy accompanied her several times; silent and, although she wouldn't realise it for a few days yet, her saviour. A fresh spate of tears took her. She put her head on hers knees and sobbed. She would have given anything for Legolas to be here; to converse with her father and to take her exploring Middle-Earth with him instead of her meeting him. The sound of a snapping branch startled Arual. She looked over her shoulder in terror and chagrin. This was her secret place, and she didn't like it being invaded. Another branch snapped. Someone was there with her, all right, following the trail she had passed through. "Go away!" she screamed in a tear-clotted voice. "Go away! You can't stop me, I'm leaving! Go, and don't you tell anyone about what you see!" She was on her left side now, looking back at the half-mile between her and the building where she should have been. "Oh, I don't want to stop you, my love." Arual was up like a shot, Dagdar drawn, poised for attack. Her eyes searched the trees, but she saw nothing in the darkness. "I'm warning you-" "You're warning me?" the man sounded amused. Sweat ran down Arual's brow, her lips parted, breathing heavy and her body producing adrenaline. "Please-" she cried, a tear ran down her cheek. The cloaked silhouette visualised as he walked forwards. Arual's knees were cocked, Dagdar poised to kill in her hand. "Put that toy away," the cloaked man commanded, as though telling a child stop playing with it's food. Arual gripped Dagdar more tightly, annoyed at being patronised by a complete stranger who had sneaked up on her blubbing like a baby. "Come and take it," Arual said, proud of her voice sounding bolder than she felt. "If that's how you like to play, of course," he said. A loud whistle erupted from his throat, and the sound of horse's hooves steadily grew louder as it came closer. The two; the cloaked man and the young female elf stood, their eyes locked, although Arual could not see the strangers' eyes. She was not aware of her actions until a vast, muscular horse joined the man. Arual ran. The cloaked man followed. 


	11. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 11

Arual's legs pumped as she fled across the woods, her dress rippling behind her, weaving in and out of narrow spaces a horse would never be able to pass through. She made herself breathe deeply as she did, so as not to feel dizzy.  
  
Diving behind a bush, she removed the bow and set an arrow in it from the quiver on her back, aiming it at the way she had just come. She still clutched Dagdar in her right hand. Silence. Not good. A shuffle beside her made her switch aim, her heart pounding.  
  
"I was told elves had amazing eyesight. Guess not," the cloaked man chuckled.  
  
Arual felt a surge of anger shoot through her veins. She shot the arrow where she heard the voice coming from, and stopped breathing when the horse cried out in pain.  
  
She saw her chance, and took it. She fled past the horse, the cloaked man turned the horse, who was whining, and gained control. It cantered after her, but Arual was already far ahead. The bow was back in the quiver, and she was using Dagdar to cut her dress from the front.  
  
Arual smiled as she came to a clearing. She knew where she was! Almost slipping on the wet mud of the clearing, she jumped on a decaying log, she bent a little, and cut the last of her dress, and let in fall. She ducked behind a bush beside the log, and set an arrow in the bow for a second attack.  
  
She was now clad in a red, shorter dress which would be easier to run in. The black horse appeared, and she let the arrow go. The cloaked man looked at the young female elf, who had a third arrow poised in her bow. The horse squealed, but still came forward.  
  
"Now, now! I think it is a little unfair that you take your anger out on my horse," patronised the cloaked man.  
  
"You're next," muttered Arual.  
  
The cloaked man seemed to look at her for a moment. Then he threw back his head and laughed. Malicious screeches that made Arual flinch. A tear ran down her cheek. She had never been ridiculed in her life, and she didn't like it.  
  
The cloaked man's laughter faltered, however. Arual looked up to see the horse slipping in the wet mud, and let the arrow go.  
  
It was a gut-wrenching sight. The arrow hit the horse's neck, and a spray of blood erupted from the wound. It's lips were soaked with it's own blood, and it cried out. Writhing on the floor, the blood spread all over the clearing. It hit Arual's face, and she ducked back behind the bush, disgusted and wiping her face with the dress covering her knees.  
  
Heavy breathing behind her made her look up in shock. The cloaked man brought a large stone down on her head, her turned away and clutched the cut with her hand. Blood ran through her fingers and into her eye. Another strike, and Arual' face was pushed into the mud.  
  
"Game over," she heard the cloaked man mutter before she passed out. 


	12. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 12

All those whose minds weren't occupied by vomiting from the heart- wrenching sight of a blood bath craned their heads for any sign of Arual, although the scream sounded too inhuman to belong to her.  
  
Alexis was the first to sense the other, uninhabitable being among them, and so backed out of the clearing into dense forest. His grey eyes swept across the undergrowth for any trace of movement, and nestled upon a tuft of red brushwood swaying out of rhythm with the wind. He dived over and whipped the makeshift shelter off the dying horse it was shielding.  
  
The scream had been its last failed chance of surviving, for then it dropped its writhing head and drank it's last breath of air. Clotted blood darkened the black of the horse's coat. The blood from the clearing.  
  
Alexis glanced at the younger elf stood next to him. His blue eyes were wide, taking in all that had happened.  
  
"She's alive," he whispered to him.  
  
"How do you-"  
  
He was forced aside by another elf, who had guided Elrond over to the place the horse had died.  
  
"Alexis!" Elrond said breathlessly.  
  
"Arual's alive, Elrond." The elf seized Elrond, and pulled him closer, gesturing to the corpse. "The blood was the horse's. It's been shot with one of our arrows, which was most likely to have been Arual. She put up a good fight, that's for sure, but I have no idea who has taken her."  
  
"You know where they're taking her, though, don't you?" Elrond looked up at his old friend with expectancy, his jaw set.  
  
Alexis sighed, and nodded solemnly, his eyes closed. The horse's coat was the colour the elves feared most of all and was associated with only one place in Middle-Earth "Mordor," he muttered. 


	13. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 13

Many creatures of Middle-Earth were sat in Elrond's council circle. Elrond sat in his chair, though he was not taking the council. Alexis was stood a few feet in front of him, making a speech about Arual's disappearance. Legolas was sat among the circle, his forehead in his hand.  
  
"Arual must be saved. She is too young to be caught up in any business with Mordor. This is nobody's fault but the kidnapper, and he needs to be slain and Arual saved," said Arual.  
  
Many elves nodded in agreement.  
  
"Arual is young; naïve-"  
  
"She's older than me," a gruff mutter piped up.  
  
Legolas leapt out of his seat, and stood before the three dwarves. His face was narrowed, his eyes squinted. His clenched fists were shaking.  
  
"Which of you spoke?"  
  
A pause. Alexis moved beside Legolas, ready should he be needed.  
  
The middle dwarf stepped forwards.  
  
"You speak unwisely, dwarf. You know elves are immortal, and therefore you should know Arual is the equivalent of a child. She has many flaws, and those should be accepted. My love for her should abash you with your greediness-"  
  
Alexis put a hand on the dwarf's chest as he moved forwards.  
  
"Legolas-"  
  
"She isn't perfect!"  
  
"Legolas!" Aleixs warned. He muttered, "Settle down."  
  
Legolas turned, hiding his eyes in the heel of his hand, breathing heavily. Alexis lead him back to his seat.  
  
"A group must be formed; a fellowship; both strong and small. Young Arual must be saved before any war is considered. For those of Mordor to want to hold her ransom, they mean business. Elrond received a letter this morning. They are demanding-" Alexis faltered.  
  
Legolas snaked his head forward. Alexis coughed, and proceeded.  
  
"They are demanding we hand over five thousand of our own elves for her safe return."  
  
Uproar erupted. Many were furious for the safety of their own people; yet concerned for the young elf some knew of, many had met.  
  
Alexis waited for silence, which took a while. He proceeded, irritated.  
  
"We must decide who will stay in Rivendell, and who will follow Arual," he paused; his adam's apple bobbed.  
  
Someone cleared their throat, and the possessor of the voice stood. He was of the race of men; his small face was weather-beaten, and his small blue eyes gave him a boyish look. His muscles bloated, his soft curled, blonde hair; untamed and short, hung in his eyes.  
  
"I will aid the fellowship in finding the girl," he said simply.  
  
Alexis' face broke into a smile. He strode over to the man and embraced him with one arm.  
  
"Titan son of Titanium; I thank you," he said sincerely.  
  
Wondering back into the centre; Titan still standing, Alexis observed the others in the circle. Legolas lifted his arm in a gesture of recognition.  
  
"Legolas," muttered Alexis.  
  
"Not only is Arual's life in peril, all races are," Titan had piped up. His eyes flicked over to the representatives of each race as he spoke their name; "the Elves, Dwarves, Wizards and Men."  
  
Gandalf The White stood. He was known as wisest of magic.  
  
"I will remain in Rivendell to aid Lord Elrond. Though my good friend, Quipton, shall be one of the fellowship."  
  
A wizard stood next to him; his grey beard reaching past his waist. His staff was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Alexis nodded. "Therefore I shall also be one of the fellowship. Farin shall also join us."  
  
The centre Dwarf looked up, his eyes wide, though he said nothing.  
  
"The fellowship is formed. We shall depart tomorrow at dawn. I suggest you each get plenty of rest." 


	14. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 14

Percy stood, his head tiled to the right, and downwards. His green eyes were intense as they held Alexis'.  
  
"I want to go."  
  
Alexis sighed, his eyes closed as he did so. He looked at Percy sincerely when he opened them again.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Yes you can! You're the one who is leading the fellowship! If I stay here I'll only rue that I didn't go!"  
  
"Percy I'm sorry," Alexis said. "I won't let you come. The fellowship has been formed, and you are to stay in Rivendel. Gandalf will find tasks for you to perform in aid of finding Arual."  
  
"I don't want to perform 'tasks', Alexis!" He looked at the older elf, breathing heavily. "I love her."  
  
Alexis grimaced. He swallowed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, before turning on his heel and stalking off. Percy watched him leave, lost.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn the next morning. Alexis, Gandalf and Quipton were conversing in hushed voices. Farin's eyes were dozing and he was yawning widely. Titan had a cloth and was wiping the blade of his sword fondly, Legolas watching on from a large rock beside the archway that was the entrance to Rivendell. Four horses; one white, the others brown, were crowded in the centre of the new fellowship.  
  
Alexis turned; "fellows, shall we depart?"  
  
Without a word, Legolas lifted himself graciously onto the most aerodynamic-looking horse. His fair face was stern as he observed the others' actions. The wizards and Alexis parted, nodding solemnly. Alexis hopped onto his chosen horse; it's muscles smooth and strong, and dragged Farin on behind him. Titan; less flawless than the two elves, mounted the last brown horse.  
  
"Farewell, friend Gandalf," said Quipton, and lifted himself onto his horse. Gandalf raised his hand in a gesture of parting, and watched as the new fellowship exited Rivendell on horses, not conversing. They knew their mission, and they were going to do it whether it cost their lives. Arual needed to be reunited with her father: no matter the consequences. 


	15. Arual Evenstar: Chapter 15

Arual's head felt as though an explosion had occurred from inside her brain. Her eyes snapped open, and it took her a few moments to realise she was on horseback; her makeshift seat jerking up and down, for her eyelashes brushed the blindfold bound tightly around her head. She lifted her hand to put to her head, but they were bound together in her lap. The skin on her arm brushed that of another's, whose was wrapped around her. She moaned under her breath, and the oh-too-familiar voice spoke into her ear. "Don't you struggle, Arual-" He had used her name. "There's no escape, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have, especially with that headache." His voice had sounded genuine to her, but she couldn't take chances. She nodded softly, and rested her head against his warm chest, and slept.  
  
* * *  
  
Arual awoke for a second time since her kidnapping. Her head was now just a dull ache, though it hurt just the same. She checked, and realised the blindfold was still on, and her hands were still bound. She struggled to her feet, and leant on the stone wall behind her for support, her weak knees cocked. The crown of her head touched the wall. "You're awake." Not a question; a statement. "Feeling any better?" Arual didn't answer the man whose voice she could now recognise anywhere. The only sound within the area was her heavy breathing. "Don't worry, Daddy will save you. How could he not?" The though of her father brought heat to her face, and her eyes began to brim with tears. "Who are you?" She muttered, her voice clotted. "My name, to you, shall be Pydathox." "Pydathox," Arual repeated. "That's right." The two, now on name terms, were silent. Both studying one another, though Arual with no sight. "Do you want that blindfold removed?" Arual didn't respond for a few moments, and then gave a quick, sharp nod. The sound of boots. Slight limp to the second steps. Gentle fingers untied the knot behind her, and the cloth slipped over her face, before the man before her gathered in all in one large, thick fist. She studied him with squinted eyes. He was tall, pale and meaty. His long black hair hung over his face as he leant over and dragged a nearby chair over and placed it behind her, holding her up from collapsing as he did so. She fell back into it. She could now find a means of escape. 


End file.
